


Faciliator

by Bloody_Joey (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dramaworld-concept
Genre: A lot of planning ahead, Arlathan, Facilitator, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bloody_Joey
Summary: Facilitator- one who plans ahead and makes things easier and move on.Isis, a woman who never wished to be teleported to Dragon Age. She never wanted to live forever, to never love, to never do anything important, but it seems like the rules were different for her compared to rest of the world. Her life bound to a book, papers with ink, but it was her life work.





	Faciliator

I stared at the book in front of me,  _The laws of the game world: Dragon Age_ , my hands reached for the book and I opened up the intro: 

"Welcome, Facilitator, to Thedas," I swallowed a big ball of joy. "As Facilitator your mission is to keep the story going, to make Thedas better without truly interacting. In this book you shall learn the rules and tricks of how to overcome the challenges of causing an event."

Am I this world's Facilitator, Thedas' Facilitator? That's awesome! I began reading and memorising the laws and "how to" in the book, there were a lot of rules. The biggest ones were: 1: that I could never tell the people in this world that they are in a game. 2: I could never stop a death, but I can cause one of it's necessary for the story to continue. 3: never fall in love with anyone. 4: never get involved in an important conversation. 5. never let anyone read this book except a Facilitator. 6. never use magic to harm anyone.

Many of the rules were going to be hard to follow, but there was no such rule that I could not be friends with them. According to the book there was always one person assigned to take care of a world, but this person would not age. If the Facilitator dies another one will be chosen to step into their shoes, which is fine by me. I wonder if there was a Facilitator before me, if so I should at least give them a proper funeral. I looked around in the forest, the owner must be close by, if not their body have probably been deleted from the world. 

I looked around for a while without finding a body, so I returned to where I found the book and began collecting stones to form some sort of grave for them. I placed the stones on top of each other to make a tower, it should probably satisfy them. The book had told me that I had magic, which would also explain how I am here. I placed my hands together and began thinking of flowers, it tickled a bit, when I opened my eyes I saw flowers around the tower. White daises made it grave seem more friendlier, I hope the person before me died a painless death. I small smile formed on my face and I began giving them a small prayer: 

"From nothing we came to nothing. To nothing we return," I said and looked at the grave one last time. I hope when I die someone will make a grave for me too. 

I held the book close to my chest and began long journey to Arlathan. 

 

The little I had in my backpack was a flashlight, a flute and my art things. And some gum, I chewed on it as I walked in the forest, the fresh taste of fruit didn't last that long. The forest was open and warm, the energy in the air only became stronger and stronger as I walked north. I walked for a day when I finally saw a farm, I wouldn't call it a farm, rather a villa surrendered by wheat. I had planned some things as that I would travel to Arlathan after I've learnt a bit elvhen and understood the culture in this part of Thedas. I could use the excuse that I was a traveling musician from the far away lands, I do look like that too with my round ears. 

"On dhea," I said in my broken elvhen, the young man smiled at me. I really hope he believes my false background story.

"Do not fear me Facilitator, I'm Hope," yes! A spirit, he opened the door so I could walk in. "We've been waiting for you, the previous Facilitator was just as bright as you." 

"We shouldn't bother with our memories of the previous Facilitator," another voice said, a male spirit came forth. 

"She should know that her job is hard, but not impossible," this must be a spirit of Hope. 

"She should learn from her own experiences and not others', Wisdom. 

"I would like to know about the previous Facilitator, maybe what they has done so I know what has been done to this world," I smiled. If I learn about what they have done I can also try to understand why, every action should've a cause. 

"Wisdom, if she wants to learn then she should," Hope said. 

"Every wish often has a price, even if you dont see it," Wisdom mumbled and walked away. 

"The previous facilitator was also a mage, all Facilitators in this world are. The previous Facilitator had died quite early, she had been writing letters to Fen'Harel under the name of Alex. It worked somehow, she planted ideas of a free people in his head, but before she could make Falon'Din kill Mythal she died. Now you're here to carry out what Alex started," Hope smiled. "Every Facilitator is chosen because they knew the story and they were able to plan a plan that would succeed."

"Can I look at her letters and documents," I said biting my lower lip. This may be a great start, I bet Alex died in the forest so I could read the book before doing anything reckless. 

"Of course, I know she would've wanted that," Hope smiled and led the way to a room filled with letters and drawings of people, the key people. All of them united were the elvhen phantom, I opened a letter and began reading:

_Dear Alex,_

_it has come to my mind that my servants are not mere servants, but equal. Even though I posses greater strength they may posses greater mind, both is needed for a powerful People._

_It sadens me that you've not been writing to me as much as you used, I suppose we cant get everything we want. I hope you are not angry with me for some unknown reason, please do say if there is anything._

_From Solas_

"How am I able to read this?" I asked Hope and glanced up from the old letter. "I'm not supposed to be able to read elvhen." 

"As Facilitator you understand every language in this world, we spirits are here to guide you," Hope smiled at me. "This was the previous Facilitator's home, you can stay here if you wish to." 

"It would be better if you traveled and understood the current situation in Elvhenan," Wisdom said and stepped into the room. 

"Who will continue to write the letters to Solas?" Hope asked and looked at me hopeful. 

"I will, I can use the excuse that I were travelling and was busy," I simply said. It would be best to carry out Alex's plan, this way I dont have to start from the very beginning, I can just pick up where she left. "I would like to take some of her letters to study, if that is fine." 

"Of course," Wisdom said and grabbed what seemed like the oldest letter and a couple of others. She handed me them with sad eyes, "she was a great person. Please dont destroy her legacy, Alex may have been the kindest person this world have seen." 

"Of course, I thank you for sharing this information," I held the book and letters close to my chest. 

 

I traveled towards Arlathan, but not taking the Crossroads, I could not risk them seeing my ears. Maybe I could use magic to make my ears look long and pointy? I looked up from Alex's letters and at the forest ahead of me, I remember reading about the titans and how they made the cities crumble which led to the elves declaring war on them. They were able to kill one and get lyrium, they must be hunting more titans because of this. Because of this some of the elves will rise and become praised as gods, I just have to make sure Solas goes against these tyrants. 

_"Dear Solas,_

_I've been travelling the wilds so I've not been able to write you. I'm sorry if I caused you any worry or harm, it was never my desire to do so._

_I recently lost a dear friend of mine and I needed my time to grieve, I've found my comfort in the forests. I never expected to learn how the creatures of the wild hunted or survived the cold and warmth. The wind is stronger here and makes the trees make noises that could not never be described, the air is so fresh that I breath more in than I should and too little out._

_From Alex."_

This should explain why "Alex" have not been able to talk with him, I may be telling him lies, but as a Facilitator I've to. It's my job to make them dance to my music, to make them swing right when I need them to and left when I know it's necessary. I imagined the sound of the trees and made it into a Viel fire, this would make it seem more like "Alex". According to Wisdom and Hope I had to think of Solas and burn the letter, I closed my eyes and tried to remember him. His smooth voice as it told me the stories of the Evanuris, slowly a warmth formed in my hands and the letter was gone and only ashes were left. 

I had gotten used to magic, it wasn't easy like breathing, but it was easy like thinking. I had to imagine and focus on a certain feeling, like the coldness of ice and the heat of fire. I had walked for days and survived on what I was able to find the forest, nothing seemed to be poisonous because of the magic in the air. Everything tasted more, like the things that normally didn't have much taste would leave explosions of delicious tastes. Magic truly did make everything more colourful, I kind of understood why Solas missed this. The very air was better, the world brighter, but there was dark side to this heaven... the Evanuris. 

I walked for days when I finally came to a village, the people wore clothes made of gold and silk. I used my magic to make my ears seem pointed and elfy as Sera would say, I took out the flute I owned and sat down on the edge of a fountain. I played songs that I had learned from back home, slowly a crowd gathered and I was surprised when a soldier came to listen too. I played for some time before ending the song, the crowd of elves began cheering. 

They slowly went back to their duties, but the soldier stood and eyed me:

"Where do you hail from?" I nearly laughed by how funny the sentence was. 

"You probably haven't heard of it," I smiled at him. "It's a place too far I dont even remember the way back," I lied. 

"It explains you hair colour and skin," it kind of did, the people around here didn't have black hair or brown skin. He stared at me for a while, I only smiled back at him, "please follow me. The Forgotten ones would probably like to hear about this place you hail from." 

"Of course," I smiled. "Who are these Forgotten ones?" 

"They are one of the oldest of our people, they judge what benefits the people and what not. They are our judges," he said in a tone that held no feelings. I cringed at the idea of some old idiots judging what's best for a people, they may only try to keep what benefits them. He led me to a mirror, an Elvuian, I glanced at him and he nudged my shoulder. "Move." 

"Dont be so pushy," I mumbled and stepped into the Eluvian. I really hope that the book contains the knowledge of how to survive this situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfiction, its inspired of DramaWorld. I really recommend you watch it.   
> Please do read my other fanfictions too.


End file.
